This invention relates generally to merchandise displays. More particularly, it concerns a highly compact display wherein a large number of card supported items are arrayed to present all the items for viewing.
In recent years, cards or sheets have been utilized to support small items of merchandise, the cards containing openings to receive rack wires for hanging the cards in rows. One disadvantage is found in the waste of display space in that the cards and supported items are not sufficiently condensed or compacted. This difficulty arises from the fact that the items normally project outwardly from the cards, so that extreme condensation of the display has not been possible. Another disadvantage lies in the lack of visibility of the items of merchandise on cards concealed behind the first card in the row, on existing racks.